Emma Duval
Emma Duval, otherwise known as Lakewood’s ”Good Girl” is the series' main protagonist and heroine. She is the daughter of Maggie and Kevin Duval. Popular and attractive, Emma is the social butterfly "Good Girl" of George Washington High School. Growing up without a father was the start of Emma’s lack of confidence and self-doubt; she felt broken and defective- luckily, she’s got a ‘Gilmore Girls’-esque relationship with her mom to keep her from plummeting; unlike, her former best friend, Audrey Jensen. They did everything together, ever since they were little, but as they got older Audrey only got darker and Emma found herself drawn to the popular crowd. She always wanted to fit in, but would tell Audrey otherwise, because Audrey would bash the popular daily; namely, Nina Patterson, whom been bullying her since the 4th grade. However, freshman year, Emma received an invite to come sit with the popular crowd, and because Audrey was absent that day. And as it turned out, she had an amazing day with them and even found herself bonding with one of the boys, Will Belmont, a beautiful jock with enchanting blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. It was like someone pulled him out of a fairy-tale, and Emma couldn’t help but to fall for him, fast. When Audrey returned to school, Emma was torn between going back to her goth-friend or joining Nina and Will at their table. Emma tried to balance them both, and asked Audrey if she could have lunch with them instead, but Audrey threw a fit before storming off. This left Emma standing there broken, but Will quickly stepped up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and told her everything would be okay. And she believed him. In fact, she believed and trusted in him so much, that later that month she gave herself to him — completely. They made love, and it was like everything made sense in the world now. She was happy and this put a huge wedge between her and Audrey because Audrey was not happy. Audrey was miserable and misery loves company. But Emma didn’t want that anymore, she didn’t want to be sad or dwell on everything that made them the bestest of friends. So, Emma ditched Audrey completely and found her spot among the popular crowd. However, things began to change going into the next year. Nina stopped trying to be her friend and Will began to grow distant. There was something wrong- something the group wasn’t telling her and all of that tension led to her and Will breaking up. Emma was, yet again, lost and this time she didn’t have Audrey to run to. Audrey had moved on and became best friends with comic-book nerd Noah Foster. Emma would have turned to her mother, but her mother had been busy with work, and Emma was left by herself with nothing but pain and guilt. She wound up falling into a deep depression and didn’t come out of it until she met sexy newcomer Kieran Wilcox. But Emma was still hung up on Will, so she decided to stay away from him and any bad decisions that could be made. That was until she found out Will was sleeping with Nina while they were on a break. Feeling hurt and betrayed, Emma gave into her interest in Kieran rather than letting the thought of Will and Nina hurt her any longer. Will later tried to make amends for what he did, but because of her abandonment issues with her dad, Emma chose not to forgive him. The last thing she wanted was to end up like her mother, in the way, of letting someone into your life who is just going to leave and screw everything up the way her father did. Emma continued things with Kieran, even sharing a kiss inside the greenhouse at Brooke Maddox’s party. But this only made her feel horrible because she truly did love Will. So, she decided to step back and hear Will out. She had a lot of good memories with Will and didn’t want to give those up, just yet. So, she took him back and rejoined his group of friends. Everything seemed to go right back on track, especially since Nina and Tyler O'Neill were out of the picture due to some attack. It honestly, didn’t surprise Emma because they both had it coming. Those thoughts only solidified when Brooke blurted out that Will’s relationship with Emma was merely a bet. Now, Emma has a choice to make -- continue hanging out with the popular crowd or return to the life she had given up. In the [[Season 1|first season of Scream]], Emma starts off as a popular, fun-loving and affable teenager who is very aware of the town Lakewood's murderous past. However, the Brandon James Copycat Killer begins to stalk and murder Emma's friends one by one as Emma slowly become brave and resourceful in facing off the Lakewood Slasher in the finale. In the second season, she finds herself as a target of another killer bent on avenging his predecessor by murdering more people, but Emma eventually stops and sends him to prison, where Kieran is murdered by yet another killer. In the Halloween special, she was stalked a new killer, who had a romantic interest in Emma and wanted him for his own. He is instead killed by Emma after rejecting him. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lakewood Residents